


Blanket | RiKanna

by Screaming_0ctopus



Series: Kingdom of Sleep [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_0ctopus/pseuds/Screaming_0ctopus
Relationships: Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kingdom of Sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928350





	Blanket | RiKanna

“You Knit?”

Kanna turned to him, startled, she hadn’t felt him enter the house. “Y-yeah, Aerith taught me when I first came back. Nights are pretty cold here and there weren’t a lot of blankets around at first.”

Riku nodded, pulling up the blindfold to study her. She was, well had been, so relaxed in her little couch nest, her project a pastel yellow that sprawled along the couch. He moved toward her space and she immediately moved her blankets and knitting aside for him to sit beside her. His fingers gingerly traced the edge, surprised at the plushness of it. His eyes drifted across the small star shaped stitches, up to her left arm where he paused and blinked in surprise. 

“I thought you didn’t like prosthetics.” A soft blush rushed up under her tan, her eyes rolled toward the window away from him and her lips screwed up in a petulant frown and she let a long-suffering sigh out through her nose. It startled a laugh out of him that grew when she snorted and laughed with him.

“I still don’t. They’re really irritating.” He laughed harder at that, the smile in her voice betraying how matter-of-fact she sounded. “I’m serious! I have to take a lot of breaks and it really hurts after a while.” He stopped. ”I really only use it for this.”

“What?” 

He didn’t mean to sound so incredulous, the words just weren’t processing right. He wasn’t sure he’d ever heard her use those words before and it was throwing him off.  _ It hurts _ . Had she ever said that to him?

Kanna went redder, biting her lip in thought and clearly looking away from him before oh-so-carefully leaning forward to pull her harness off and gingerly slide her prosthetic off, sitting the whole mess onto the coffee table in front of them. Her wince when the plastic slid off her stump did not get past him, though she’d like to believe it did. 

He found himself pulling off his gloves as he watched her roll the sock off her arm. Processing what she was saying like it came to him through water. “Normally when it gets this bad I give in for the day, but I only have a little bit more before I finish and I want to get it done.”

The lightning bolt of dark scar tissue that extended up past her elbow flowed his focus straight down to what remained of her forearm. He wasn’t sure he’d ever actually seen the aftermath of that colosseum fight, just vague gestures and brief updates on its healing progress. It was something else entirely to see it, and the reddened, extremely irritated scar tissue that mottled her nub so clearly beside his own two hands.

“I thought you said it was basically healed.” He sounded small even to himself, only a murmur in the tiny house she kept. His hands came up, nearly on their own, one to brace her elbow featherlight, and the other to trace the damage just above her skin, not even truly touching her. 

Her blush spiked again, and she was glad he was distracted, even though the why of it was embarrassing all on its own. Being observed so closely was never comfortable for her, but she didn’t feel the need to pull away as she sometimes did with Yuffie or Tifa. It just made her skin prickle where he held her arm still, settling up her spine at the back of her neck.

“It mostly is.. The new skin is just pretty sensitive still..” She naturally matched his tone, a moment’s flashback of being crouched in the hall of the castle listening in on Maleficient and her villains' meeting. “I have a balm I’ll use after I shower later and I’m done with this. Then I’ll wrap it back up for bed.” 

Her shrug brought him back, and he sat back up, suddenly realizing how close he’d leaned in next to her. His hands dropped into his lap, fingertips faintly tingling from how softly he’d been holding her. His own blush started crawling up his neck, much more noticeable on his far paler skin. His hand came up and ruffled at her hair in a very tactful distraction that startled a laugh from her while he stood and pulled his blindfold back down and his hood up, laughing when she started trying to smack his hand away. 

“I’m gonna go check the perimeter out, make sure nothing’s gotten through.” He didn’t need to make an excuse he berated himself, just say ‘be back later’ and she won’t question it. He stopped halfway through pulling a glove back on, “Don’t forget..” When her brow quirked he pointed to her arm, and finished readying himself while pointedly turning his head away from her. “Don’t zone out or decide you don’t need to take care of that. Be nice to it.” 

He was halfway out of the door when she let out a startled scoff. “Maybe take your own advice, yeah? Don’t forget to eat something before you come back.” His face flushed hotter and he ducked his head as he closed the door behind him, waving something close to a goodbye before stuffing his hands into his pockets, still feeling that prickle where he’d held her, and stepped through the portal before him.

...-----...

It was late, far later than he’d expected, when he quietly opened her door again. The house was dark and with her bedroom door cracked open, he could see her lights were out. He slid off his boots at the door and padded to the room across from hers, running on automatic he quietly shed his jacket and pulled a set of slouch clothes from the dresser she’d put in the room. It still blindsided him sometimes how much she’d done to give him a room, make it  _ his _ . Find furniture he’d like, fill the dresser with clothing she’d hoped would fit and make him try it all on to make sure he’d be comfortable in it. 

He kept thinking on it, as he popped into the shower, where he had his own soaps she kept stocked, his own towels that were freshly cleaned everytime he came by. Where he had his own toothbrush propped in his own cup on the sink ledge. 

He kept thinking about it after, after his shower in hot water that cleared him of the chill outside (she was right, nights  _ are _ cold here), after he’d brushed his teeth with his spearmint toothpaste she’d gotten because she watched him make an ugly face when he borrowed hers and had to admit he really hated fake mint and could pick it out everytime but he’d make do.

His thoughts stopped, when he went to pull back the blankets and curl up in his bed.

Was that... no.

One-handed he reached out and tapped his door fully closed before flicking on the bedside lamp. 

He kept rubbing the fabric of her newest addition to his room between his fingers, feeling the star pattern of the crochet blanket he’d never have guessed was for him. He’d never mentioned being cold at night, never mentioned he hated the way most wools itched at his skin, and he was damned sure he never mentioned yellow,  _ this shade of yellow _ was his favourite color.

_ I have to take a lot of breaks and it really hurts after a while. _

She’d worked herself  _ that _ hard. For  _ him _ ? Cold hit him hard, dripping down his back and he turned, flipping on the overhead room light this time, and scanned the room. How much of this had she done herself? He could see touches of pale yellow and sky blue dotted around the room, in the accents on the dresser and trunk and the seashells she’d placed in a decorative bowl shaped like a lotus next to the small mirror on the dresser. It was so much.

Had he  _ ever _ done  _ anything _ for her?

She cooked for both of them, cleaned before he ever got the chance,  _ did all of this _ ...

She’d been worried about him. After he’d been possessed by Ansem, she’d been actively worried and when he showed up with Mickey after Castle Oblivion, she’d sat with him and nursed him back on his feet. She was the one that caught on he’d gotten a fever from, possibly, overworking himself and forcibly taken care of him while still having only recently  _ lost an arm _ and was still weak and recovering.

Fuck he was dumb. Rock ass dumb. He joked about Sora being the one with cotton between his ears but he’d  _ never _ have... 

His jaw set and he looked at the clock by his door. 5 am. He was tired. Bone dead tired, but he knew she’d get up in an hour or two so if he was gonna beat her to it he’d have to start now.

...-----...

Kanna woke to soft clattering down the hall, she stirred, wondering what was up with Leon for him to cook so early at her place. She knew she had better spices than him, and more variety, but he normally appeared with the statement he was going to make dinner, not breakfast. She stretched, rolling out of bed and onto her feet, noting the sounds stilled for a moment before continuing. 

“What’s up?” She stopped in the doorway and blinked, surprised. Not Leon. Riku. He turned to her, wearing an apron she kept to fit leon, and gave a small smirk before returning to plating. 

“You, apparently. Aand~” he turned, tray in hand, to walk the few steps to the coffee table and begin setting out two plates, bowls and a two cup teaset she could already smell had vanilla black tea in it, “Breakfast.”

Kanna was...stunned. Everything looked perfect. Two rolled egg omelettes with cheese, seaweed, and spicy roe beside small bowls of miso soup she could tell had some of the fermented garlic she’d become really attached to since learning about it from Cid. 

She turned back to Riku, who stood facing her, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank you...for the blanket.” He looked up at her and gave a small smile. “And, you know, everything else.”

She felt her chest tighten, her voice small. “You didn’t have to..”

“I know...And also yeah, I did.” 

Riku reached out, steering her toward the table, “Now have breakfast with me before you leave for the day.”


End file.
